


You are mine

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Jared, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dean is a complete slut, Double Penetration, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Father/Daughter Incest, Female Dean, Fuck Hole Dean, Gangbang, Jared has no conscience at all, Manipulation, Mother/Son Incest, Multi, Objectification, Omega Dean, Panty Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toy Dean, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Spanking, Top Castiel, Top Jared, Top Sam, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an omega princess and her father and brothers are alphas. In a world with so few omegas and lots of horny alphas, Dean is alone. Until she gives birth to her own soul mate Sam.</p><p>This is extremely incestuous, extremely underage, extremely immoral story so enter at your own risk.</p><p>Give up your morality completely before entering.</p><p>Jared is Dean's father, Castiel is Dean's brother and Dean is their fuckhole.</p><p>This story is completely consensual and Dean enjoys every part of it. </p><p>No character death, promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The world

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.
> 
> This story is based on requests from the dearest readers of 'You would never know '. 
> 
> I hope this story includes most of your requests, remaining requests will be fulfilled in my future stories.
> 
> Enjoy this sexy immoral fiction guys ;D

Alphas are the most powerful beings in the world, they are all males and are the strongest. Betas are also males but are less powerful, they mostly follow alphas. 

The only female category is omegas, they are beautiful and fertile and are the only thing capable of bearing children.

All three categories are immortal, but the only thing is that an immediate family can have only one omega.

Which means an omega can give birth to only one omega. They can give birth to tons of alphas and betas but as soon as an omega is born, the mother dies. It is nature's way of maintaining balance in an immortal society.

The alphas and betas grow up to an age of thirty and then stop growing old, but an omega grows only upto an age of fifteen. Omega is called ripe when she is eleven and grows breasts, after this she can start bearing children. After fifteen she stops growing. 

It's not like it is impossible for them to die because they are immortal, they can be killed by dipping silver dagger in wolfsbain and stabbing them in their heart.

But they would never die of old age or disease or any other kind of physical attack.

But that's not the case for omegas, it was totally on fate. No one knew when an omega would give birth to another omega. It was the hardest time for a family when an omega was born, loosing someone everybody loved for so long and then each family has to wait for eleven years after the previous omega's death to have another baby. Everyone hoped to have more and more alphas and betas, they prayed to have no omega. They wanted their beloved omega to live.

And unluckily when an omega died, the new baby girl had to suffer sexually frustrated men all day. Till she was eleven they would treat her like trash but as soon as she entered her adolescence they would love her like their lives depended on it. They would keep her like queen and she wouldn't have to do any hard work, just be their fuckhole and take care of their babies.

The rule is that the new omega's brothers would breed her to give birth to more alphas, but sometimes sexually frustrated fathers would ask for a slice of omega cake as well. Sometimes uncles and fathers would exchange each other's family's omegas and enjoy some sexual diversities.

This is how the world worked, alphas would rule, betas would work and follow the alphas and omegas would be fuckholes.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

The alpha of all the alphas of a country would be the king of that country. 

Jared is one of the most powerful kings of this time period, he is undefeated and untouched. His wife Jessica was one of the most beautiful omegas in the world, Jared killed Jessica's father and brothers and stole the omega from her family. 

That little twelve years old girl was now Jared's sex toy. She gave birth to an alpha son Castiel and Jared couldn't be happier. He wanted more alphas but unfortunately, her second child turned out to be an omega. Beautiful little Dean was born, rosy lips pale skin and adorable freckles. 

The entire kingdom was grieving when their queen died and many families offered their own family's virgin omega to the king, they were hoping their daughter or sister could be the queen.

But Jared denied every offer, he was doting on his daughter even though she was the reason of his beloved wife's death. He couldn't get enough of her.

Her beautiful puppy dog, candy green eyes, her adorable pink lips, her milky white skin and her tiny little baby fuckholes.


	2. Devilish future plans

Princess Dean had many servants to take care of her, but whenever Jared was home after his kingly duties, he would order all the servants to not disturb him as he played with his toy.

He would spend as much time as he could with his baby girl. Cas got pissed sometimes when daddy only loved his little sister and ignored him. But Jared didn't really care about Cas much, he was still too young to do anything.

Jared decided as soon as Cas is a bit older he would let him play with his daughter so that when Cas is a full grown alpha he will stay grateful and then they could share Dean.

Cas was still three years old and Dean was one when Jared did this future planning. 

OoOoOoOoO

Every night, Jared would take little Dean from the nursery to his bedroom. 

He would take off her baby pyjamas and lay her naked on the bed. Then he would get naked himself and climb on the bed, pulling her between his legs.

He would take baby lotion and put it in her slick less baby cunt and play with her tiny clit.

She would laugh and squirm as he would tickle her clit. She would scream laughingly in her baby tone "Dada... Hehehe... Dada" and he would smile.

They would have so much fun together, then she will tire herself out and fall asleep.

Jared would place his cock head on her tiny little pussy opening and rub gently. Her skin was too delicate so just a few rubs would make it red and abused, but Jared never let her cunt get abused. He would be extremely gentle with his precious little princess.

After feeling the warmth of her cunt on the tip of his cock he would wrap his giant moose paws around it and jerk hard. He would cum screaming his baby doll's name and shoot his load inside Dean's tiny hole by directing his cock towards it.

He would watch as his cum would cover her cunt, he would hope that a few drops have entered her tunnel. 

He would imagine how it would feel when Dean would be old enough to actually take his cock.

He would sleep next to his baby girl holding her close to his heart as he kissed her face and neck and murmured I love yous, while she would sleep covered in his cum.

Jared knew he could never handle it if Cas didn't wanna share, he felt like he could kill his first born alpha son only to have his baby girl. He knew, according to the law, Cas was Dean's rightful mate and it was completely his decision whether he wanted to share his omega or not.

His main target was to mind wash Cas into believing that Jared was in control. He decided he would start Cas's training soon so that his little boy's mind is hardwired into sharing Dean with his father.

He couldn't sleep that night because of the thought of loosing his baby girl, he decided he would start Cas's training from the next day onwards.

OoOoOoOoO

Next evening, after dinner he undressed Dean and laid her on his bed, then he went to Cas's room.

Little boy Cas was sitting on his bed playing with his army men toys when Jared entered his room. He sat next to Cas smiling brightly.

Cas looked at him and tilted his head a bit, looking like a confused kitten and asked "Daddy, what are you doing here? Isn't this your 'playing with Dean' time?".

Jared smiled and said "Yes it is, but I thought you should play with us too". Castiel's eyes opened wide and he smiled ear to ear saying "Really daddy?" and hugged him.

Jared grinned looking at his innocent son's excitement and said "Come on buddy".

Cas jumped out of bed happily and followed his daddy to the master bedroom.

OoOoOoOoO

He entered the room and saw Dean chewing on her rubber panda bear, he jumped on the bed and hugged her naked baby sister.

Jared climbed on the bed and said "Now Cas, you wanna play with her?" Cas jumped up and down on the bed excitedly and said "Yes daddy". 

Jared laid Dean on the bed and spread her tiny legs, he said "Okay, so Cas this little button is her feel good button, you need to tickle this and she would feel so good. But first".

He poured some baby lotion on his and Cas's hands and said "It's very delicate and you need to be very gentle, if you tickle her button with dry hands then she will cry. You don't want your baby sister to cry right? You wanna make her happy?". Cas nodded "Yes daddy, I wanna make her happy, I won't make her cry". 

Jared said "Good, and always keep your nails well trimmed, you don't wanna scratch and hurt her, okay?". He said "I will never hurt her daddy".

Jared smiled "Good boy, now gently rub her button". Cas complied and put his tiny fingers around her clit, he rubbed over and around her baby clit.

Dean laughed and squirmed under his touch and Cas laughed watching her. Jared patted Cas's back and said "I am proud of you son, you are doing great". Cas felt an intense sense of pride, it was the first time his dad praised him. He smiled in self worth.

Jared noticed it and said "I love you son, I am so proud of you". Cas couldn't be happier, he stopped playing with Dean and hugged Jared tight, "I love you too daddy, I love you so much" he said, burying his face in his father's neck.

Jared smirked devilishly as he hugged Cas back.


	3. Innocent curiosity

A few years passed by and now Dean was four. 

Her beautiful little body wrapped up in tiny frilly frocks aroused Jared even more. 

Jared groped her, fondled her and sometimes he let six years old Cas watch.

Sometimes with Jared's permission Cas could touch too. 

Cas felt insecure sometimes when he saw his daddy's huge pee pee rub against his baby sister's pee hole or poop hole. He would ask _Why do you rub your pee pee against her holes? Why is my pee pee so small? Why does my pee pee never stands up like yours?_

Jared would just smile and say "It will get bigger son, just wait a few more years". 

OoOoOoOoO

Sometimes after dinner, while they are watching TV, Jared would slip his cock in Dean hands and she would play with it.

Sometimes he would slip it in her mouth and she would lick and suck it with kitten licks as Jared read his newspaper.

Sometimes after eating Dean would get under the dining table and suck him off, while he is still eating. His cum would be her dessert.

Days went by and Dean wouldn't need to be told anymore. 

Sometimes when she is hungry, she would unzip her daddy's fly and start sucking on his cock like its a pacifier. 

Then daddy would cum down her throat and she would drink it all. She would lick daddy's cock clean like it's covered in honey. 

Sometimes even Jared couldn't understand why his four years old daughter loved sucking his dick so much. But then he would remember how it started.

_Dean was almost three when one evening Jared was jerking off in his bedroom. Dean's doll head got twisted so she rushed to her daddy._

_She entered his room and saw her daddy naked on the bed, stroking his pee pee._

_She climbed the bed and asked "Daddy, what are you doing?" This was the first time she saw Jared jerking off. Mostly she would be asleep after having her clit played with, when Jared masturbated._

_Jared smiled and said "My pee pee is hurting baby girl so I am massaging it". Dean's eye was locked at her daddy's monster cock, she said "Your pee pee is so much bigger than big brother's", Jared felt a sense of shameless pride at her innocent confession. She continued "Daddy do you want me to kiss it better?"._

_Jared's cock was now hard enough to pound nails into the wall, he couldn't believe what his baby doll just offered. He didn't know how to respond to that, but Dean didn't wait for permission. She sat between her daddy's legs and started sloppily caressing his cock._

_Jared let go of his cock and let Dean do whatever she wanted. He laid with his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of Dean's butter soft hands on his red hot aching bastard._

_Then suddenly his eyes ripped open as Dean licked the slit of his cock head. She continued rolling her tongue over the head as he controlled himself from cumming right then._

_Then Dean stopped and looked up at him. Jared felt frustrated at the lack of the warmth of her tongue as she said "Something is coming out of your pee pee daddy, it tastes funny"._

_Jared said "Lick it Dean, it's good for you", Dean shrivelled her nose and said "But it's yucky" and pouted. Jared was getting annoyed now, she should love her alpha's cum, she should crave for a taste._

_He said "Dean, be a good girl, you trust daddy right?" Dean nodded as he continued "You wanna help daddy, then drink it. It will make me very happy, and you know daddy will never do anything that's not good for you right?"._

_Dean nodded and said "I know daddy, I will lick it", she smiled and went back to give her daddy an innocent blowjob._

_A few moments later Jared came all over her face, lips and hands. Dean didn't need to be told twice, she just licked everything clean like it's pie frosting._

It's been going on ever since.

OoOoOoOoO

Cas wanted this too, but Jared never let Cas put his pee pee anywhere inside Dean, daddy said he was too young for that.

Jared only let Cas touch her and kiss her that's all. 

But Cas wanted more, he watched daddy's face when Dean sucked him off, under the table. He noticed how daddy's breathing would increase and it would look like he was enjoying so much. 

Cas's breathing never increased, he never enjoyed anything like that, not even burgers. There must be something about Dean's mouth.

He wanted Dean to touch him, he wanted Dean to suck his pee pee like a popsicle.

But Dean wouldn't, tiny little obedient Dean is daddy's little angel, never defying his orders. Daddy said don't suck anyone else other than daddy, so she won't.

Cas was so pissed when daddy said that to Dean, he wanted to throw punches at his father. His dad said he could have her as much as he wants, after his pee pee starts to stand up. 

But when was it gonna stand, he was still just six.

_Oh the angst._


	4. Jared or Cas

Dean was eight when she gave Cas a blowjob for the first time.

Cas was sleeping and had his first wet dream about Dean's mouth wrapped around his cock. 

In his dream, he saw Dean sloppily sucking and licking his cock. Her tiny hands were fondling his balls when he woke up covered in his first cum.

He was dying to tell his daddy that he was old enough now and he should be allowed in Dean's mouth. 

**********************************************

Next morning he rushed to tell Jared about his new achievement and asked for Dean's mouth.

Jared smiled and patted his ten years old son's back and said "Good job son, you popped your knot early. I am proud of you future alpha and king". Cas felt immense pride in his father's approval and praise, he felt happy and left for school hoping to fuck Dean's mouth tonight.

Jared was upset about it, he could feel like he was gonna loose his baby girl. But he had no other choice, it was necessary that he shared Dean with Cas now, so that Cas shares with him in future. 

That night he permitted Dean to suck Cas off during dinner. Cas couldn't even last ten seconds, Dean's mouth was pure sin, he never felt this good before.

For the next few years Cas enjoyed blowjobs, but he still wanted to have penetrative sex with Dean. But Jared didn't allow it, even he didn't fuck Dean till she officially hit adolescence.

Jared didn't wanna hurt Dean's tiny little pussy, by fucking her premature. He just rubbed his cock over her holes and found his satisfaction in blowjobs.

**********************************************

Omegas didn't go to school because there was always a chance of them getting brutally raped by other alphas or betas. So they were home schooled.

But Jared didn't trust any tuition teachers so he taught Dean himself. Sometimes Cas would teach Dean as well. 

Jared felt like Dean maybe even smarter than him or Cas. She could solve any math problem in no time, it sucked that she can't do much with her life because she was an omega.

**********************************************

Anyways, years passed by and now Dean was almost eleven. One night while Jared was playing with her clit and Cas was getting a blowjob, Jared decided to enter her pussy using his pinky. He assumed that she was old enough now, and may get her period any day.

He used lots of lube and slowly entered her pussy as she wantonly screamed at the alien feeling. Cas was excited to see this new game daddy was playing with his baby sister, he hoped to play too.

Jared moved his finger in her tight little virgin cunt, trying to stretch it out a bit. But her inner walls were tightly clenching to her daddy's finger. 

After a few thrusts Jared noticed blood coated over his finger. He looked at Cas who was watching with bright eyes and smiled seeing the blood. They nodded at each other like they have been waiting for this to happen for an eternity.

_Finally Dean is old enough._

Days went by with Jared and Cas fucking her whenever they were free. 

Jared would be busy with ministry affairs during day and Cas would be at school. So before leaving for work they would fuck both her holes and plug their cum inside. Dean was not allowed to remove the plugs all day.

She would sleep, eat, read a book or do some math while the plugs kept her stretched and wet.

At evening when Cas came back from school he would remove the plugs and add to the mess inside. Then he would plug his cum back in.

Then at night when Jared came back stressed and tired from the ministry, he would blow some steam in his daughter's holes.

Sometimes both of them would fuck her holes at once. 

Dean felt best and most full when her daddy and big brother fucked her side by side.

**********************************************

Days went by and Jared's brothers and their sons started requesting to share his omega. His brothers were the dukes of nearby kingdoms so Jared couldn't deny them. It would be heavily beneficial for him and his kingdom if he kept them happy.

So he decided to show Cas next stage of sharing by taking him and Dean to the ministry and teach them how public relations between two kingdoms were established.

Sometimes he would lay Dean on the board meeting table, completely naked while they had their meetings.

After the meeting all the dukes and kings would take turns into fucking the young omega princess.

They would wait in line for their turn to slide their aching cocks into a warm, well used omega fuck hole. 

Sometimes they would stand in circle around her and masturbate over her.

At the end of the day she would be covered in cum from head to toe, her mouth and holes would be abused red and aching after being fucked by so many men.

Jared and Cas would take her home and clean her up, remove cum from all her holes and hair.

Along with painkillers they would give her birth control pills on those nights as well, because no one wanted their family's omega to get pregnant with an outsider's baby.

This kind of sharing with outsiders only worked until an omega got pregnant. After that she would only satisfy the men of her family and take care of their babies.

After having a baby, the omega never had time to get fucked by outsiders. 

After the first child was born the omegas were hardly given any time to recover. The alphas would constantly fuck her to get her pregnant again.

**********************************************

Anyways, Dean wasn't pregnant yet so she enjoyed her gangbangs with her uncles and cousin brothers. But her favourite time was when she was alone with her big brother and father.

They were more gentle with her and they actually cared about her pleasure.

**********************************************

Things were going smoothly until one fine evening she started throwing up and Jared realized she was pregnant.

Now the question is who is the father?

Jared or Cas?


	5. Sins and Secrets

Jared told Cas that Cas got his sister pregnant and he couldn't be happier.

Cas was overjoyed hearing this, Dean was carrying his child. Finally his baby sister was his.

Cas never said this but he always secretly hated whenever his dad took Dean to the ministry and got her fucked by all those strange men. Of course dad never did anything against Dean's wish and that slut always enjoyed it but it was eating Cas from the inside. 

He didn't even wanna share his baby sister with his daddy, but because his dad is the king and Jared let him have her all this time so he thought he could handle sharing with him. But still it pissed him off whenever he saw that huge cock disappearing inside _his_ omega's pussy.

Making Dean pregnant gave him the official ownership of Dean, he was never gonna let anyone touch his baby sister anymore. 

_She is his._

Cas decided to let his father know about his decision, so one fine evening he entered Jared's study and said "Dad we need to talk". 

Jared looked up from his newspaper and smiled "Sure buddy, what is it?". 

Cas sat next to him and said "Dean is pregnant with my child and I..." he thought about how to say it for a moment then continued "I don't wanna share her anymore. She is mine".

Jared was dumbfounded at this, all this time he shared Dean so that in future his son would return the favour. _What a waste._

But he just forced a smile and said "I understand, she is yours".

Cas couldn't believe it was this easy, he was expecting a huge argument and maybe a few punches as well. Never mind, he was glad it worked out so well.

OoOoOoOoO

But what Cas didn't know is that it is his dad's child. 

OoOoOoOoO

Jared knew that the baby is his, he could smell it on her but Cas was still too naive to recognize whether his pregnant omega is carrying his child or not.

Jared wanted to claim his baby girl as his own but it was illegal. Daughter getting pregnant with her father's child was a sin, omegas were only allowed to be bred by their brothers. So Jared couldn't say that to anybody.

But he knew that it was his baby and he wanted Dean to know it too. It would be their little secret.

So one day he came back early from the ministry, while Cas was still at school and decided to have a conversation with Dean about what happened.

He entered Dean's room and saw she was sprawled on her bed reading one of Cas's old history textbooks. He sat next to her and asked "Dean, how are you feeling?". Dean moved closer to her daddy and pressed her breasts on his arms and said "I am okay daddy, but I missed you". 

She started rubbing her palm over his jeans covered cock. Jared smiled and kissed Dean on the lips and said "I missed you too baby girl, but we need to talk about something first".

Dean removed her hands and sat properly, listening to her daddy as he continued "You remember I said you are pregnant with Cas's baby?" she nodded and he continued "Well... Dean I want you to promise me something". Dean put her hand over Jared's and said "Anything daddy".

Jared smiled and said "You... You are carrying my baby". Dean's face lightened up hearing this and she hugged Jared tight, she said "I always wanted to carry your baby, daddy". 

Jared hugged her back and said "I know baby girl, I always wanted to make you pregnant as well but you can't tell this to your brother". Dean looked confused and asked "Why not daddy?". 

Jared said "Because baby your daddy will get into a lot of trouble if people find out about this. And Cas told me he doesn't wanna share you with me anymore".

Dean looked disappointed and said "But I want you to claim me daddy". Jared thought _Oh you have no idea, how much I want that too babygirl, but I have got no other choice._

Dean noticed the sadness in Jared's eyes and cupped his face. She said "Okay daddy, I won't tell anyone but you can't stop fucking me, I want you". 

Jared pulled Dean close and kissed her passionately on the lips. They kissed for what felt like an eternity then they pulled away panting.

Jared said "Guess we will have to keep it a secret then, we will have fun whenever Cas isn't around. Other times you will have to pretend like you are fucking only Cas. I will get you some alpha scent hiding suppressants so that he never finds out that I touched you, okay?".

Dean nodded enthusiastically and pulled Jared in for another kiss.


	6. Bits and pieces

Days went by and Jared and Dean kept their little secret. But it is never that easy now, is it?

Cas started sleeping in Dean's room and fucked her every night. He didn't have to wait anymore for dad to finish so that he could use the already fucked omega. 

_Dean was completely his now, it was only his hands that touched her all over, it was only his lips that kissed her all over, it was only his cum that filled her holes._

No more begging to daddy to have a piece of Dean flavoured cake.

As weeks went by, Dean's belly started growing. Her omega scents filled up the entire palace and Cas couldn't have enough of her.

Whenever he was at home, he would be buried in her. Even if he couldn't get hard anymore, he would still stay inside her and cuddle. 

Her breasts started growing even more, now she had full on D-cups and Cas couldn't keep his hands or mouth away from those.

OoOoOoOoO

Dean loved the attention Cas was giving her but she missed Jared too. Whenever Cas was at school, Jared was at the ministry. 

Since childhood, she felt safe whenever her daddy touched her or played with her holes. She loved Cas but she was so addicted to her daddy that something felt missing when she found out that she was pregnant with Cas's baby. She knew, now she belonged to Cas and daddy won't be able touch her anymore without Cas's permission. She was pretty sure that Cas would never permit him to have her. She wanted to hold her daddy tight for reassurance. When Jared told her that it was his baby and they could be together if they lie to Cas, she felt relieved.

She hated lying to Cas but she had no other choice, she couldn't live without daddy.

Although she couldn't have daddy everyday, but sometimes Jared would finish work and come home early. He would be so loving, so gentle that she would forget all about her guilt of lying to Cas and just melt in his arms. 

Cas was gentle too but he was very possessive, she had to be careful during sex so that she doesn't scream 'daddy' during her orgasm. 

Before her pregnancy she noticed how pissed Cas got whenever she screamed 'daddy' when Jared fucked her. A few times Cas stormed out of the room banging the door, he wouldn't eat dinner on those nights. 

The moment she found out she was pregnant she knew, that Cas wouldn't let Jared anywhere near her anymore. As much as she loved Cas, she loved her daddy, she could never choose, this is what she has known her entire life.

OoOoOoOoO

But Dean was most relaxed and happy when she was alone, during that time Dean entertained herself by studying. It would be the only time when she could pursue her passion for studies. Whenever they were around, all she was supposed to do was let them fuck her.

Sometimes, she would read Shakespeare to her unborn son. She enjoyed reading very much, she couldn't wait for her son to be born so that she could teach him Math, History, English. She wondered if her son would be as smart as she is.

She just wished, her living would mean something, other than being a hole for her brother and their father to fuck into. She hoped that at least she could teach son to be a good and sensible human being and not just a knot head alpha who thought about sex all the time.

OoOoOoOoO

Jared didn't get much chance to have Dean anymore, Cas never left her alone. He had to settle for hugs and pecks on the cheeks.

Dean's pregnancy smell filled up the palace and that made him even more desperate but there was nothing he could do about it. 

Cas kept Dean on a short leash, maybe he suspected Jared's intentions. 

Only time Jared could have her was when he finished work early and reached home before Cas. 

Dean would be so happy to see him and that would make him want her even more.

He would slowly undress her and watch her beautiful, pale skin. She looked more chubby and her belly felt like heaven. 

Her smell and pregnancy glow drove Jared insane, he would lay his head on her belly and feel the heartbeat of his unborn son. 

Then he would gently open her legs and bury his face in her cunt. Her delicious slick and pregnancy juices would make him high and he would suck her cunt dry. Then he would take deep breaths and smell her in, after that he would bury his cock inside her tight cunt and feel her slutty inner walls choke his aching cock.

He would cum deep inside her and push his cum in as far as it would go. But then he would have to pull out and leave because it would be time for Cas to come home.

He hated it but that was all he was gonna get, so he enjoyed those bits and pieces.


	7. Couldn't claim you

Nine months passed by and now Dean was huge, Cas and Jared couldn't be happier. They adored her and took care of her, they couldn't wait for the new alpha to be born.

The doctors told Cas not to fuck her till the baby is born, but she smelled so good that it was impossible for Cas to control himself. But there was nothing he could do, so he found his relief by fucking her mouth.

Jared would do the same when Cas wasn't around. 

Cas knew that her smell was affecting Jared as well but no way in hell was he sharing his omega. 

OoOoOoOoO

One weekend, Cas and Jared both were home and Cas fucked her mouth all day. He wouldn't leave her even for a minute. 

Jared was so desperate, the omega smell was driving him crazy but that son of a bitch just won't let him have her.

So he made coffee and added a sleeping pill in it, he went to Cas's bedroom and knocked.

Cas opened and said "Dad, really not a good time, I am busy". Jared thought,

_Busy my ass. You are drinking my baby girl's breast milk, I can smell it jackass._

But he couldn't say that so he just said "I thought you must be tired, so I made you coffee" with a smile. Cas's face brightened up and he said "Wow thanks dad". 

He took the coffee and went back inside his room, closing the door. 

Jared waited outside for a few minutes when Dean opened the door. She looked panicked and said "Dad, Cas isn't waking up". Jared smirked, confusing Dean further and said "I gave him sleeping pills". Dean yelled "YOU WHAT?".

Jared rolled his eyes and said "Relax he will wake up in a few hours, now come on, my bastard needs your mouth".

He fucked Dean's mouth on Cas's bed while Cas slept next to them. Then he opened Dean's legs and took a long lick from her asshole to her clitoris. She squirmed and moaned as he continued licking and sucking her delicate holes. 

Then suddenly he dipped his tongue inside her pussy and pressed his tongue over her G spot, she came hard screaming 'daddy'. Jared drank every last drop of her omega juices. _Oh he missed her so much._

OoOoOoOoO

A few days later Dean's water broke while both Jared and Cas were out. One of Dean's maids called the doctor, Jared and Cas's school. 

It took eight hours of pushing and passing out, then again pushing. Dean was so tired but Jared and Cas sat on either side of her and held her hands. 

Finally the devil was out, after putting his mommy through eight hours of hell. 

He was the prettiest baby ever, pale skin with a touch of pink cheeks. Pink pouty lips paired with puppy dog eyes made him the most beautiful thing Dean has ever seen. 

Jared and Cas were so happy, they hugged Dean and played with the little baby. Cas baby talked with the infant "Hey buddy, I am your daddy". This burned something inside Jared's heart but he didn't say anything, Dean noticed though.

Then Cas let Jared hold the baby as he leaned closer to Dean, to make out with her.

Jared held the tiny little life in his arms and thought _I am your daddy son, but I can't claim you, like I couldn't claim your mother. But don't think for one second that I don't love you. I will always take care of you and your mother, I love you._

A tiny little tear drop rolled down Jared's eye and Dean noticed while Cas was still kissing her neck. 

Jared looked at Dean and they shared meaningful glance. Jared wiped his tear and gave the baby to Dean to feed.

Cas pulled away as Dean pulled her breast out, she lined her nipple with the baby's mouth and pushed in. The baby started suckling sloppily.

Jared was staring at the place were his son's mouth touched Dean's nipple, he could feel his cock hardening but unfortunately Cas noticed.

Cas said "Dad, why don't you call our relatives and friends and let them know that the baby is here". Jared felt a pang of annoyance but he didn't say anything. He looked at Dean, who gave him a sad smile. He smiled back and left the room.

Cas sighed and said "Good riddance, dad can't seem to get over you. He knows you are mine now, he should keep his distance". Dean didn't say anything, she wanted her daddy next to her.

OoOoOoOoO

Next morning Cas left for school and Jared for the ministry. But Jared didn't go, he waited at the corner of the street to make sure that Cas was gone. Then he came back to the palace.

He wanted to have his alone time with Dean and their baby. 

He entered Dean's room and saw she was breastfeeding the baby. Dean's face lightened up as she saw him and this made Jared even more happy. He rushed closer to her and hugged her tight, their baby crushed between them. He pulled away and kissed Dean's lips passionately.

He pulled away and rested their foreheads together and said "God I wanted to do this yesterday, so badly. I love you so much Dean". Dean smiled and said "I love you too daddy". 

He sat next to her and nuzzled her neck as she fed their child. 

Later on they put the baby in the crib and Dean leaned in to kiss him, she said "Sleep well Sammy". 

Jared smiled and said "You're naming him Sammy?". Dean smiled back and said,

"My Sammy".


	8. His perfect life

Dean doted on her baby boy, her first born, her Sammy. She loved him more than anything, she wouldn't let the nannies take care of her baby. She did everything for Sammy on her own.

Whenever she wasn't being used as a fuck hole, she would be with her Sammy. 

She would play with her month year old, and feed him her breast milk. 

During day time when Jared and Cas would be out, she wouldn't put Sammy in his crib. Instead she would lay him next to her in her bed. She would hold him close to her heart and sing 'hey jude' to him.

In the entire world, Sammy felt like the only person that belonged to her. Everyone else just wanted her for their pleasure but Sam actually needed her, he needed his mother. 

Dean's self worth increased when Sammy came in her life. Her depressed, unloved soul found a reason to live. 

At nights when Cas fucked her, Sammy slept in his crib, in the nursery. After getting thoroughly fucked, she would go to Sammy's room to check up on him. She would wake up multiple times during the night, to see whether her baby boy needed anything.

During days when Jared would be fucking her secretly, Sammy would be playing with his nanny Missouri. After Jared was satisfied, Dean would rush to the nursery to check up on her baby. It amused Missouri to see Dean coddle her son so much.

OoOoOoOoO 

A few years went by and Dean's affection for Sammy increased day by day. 

Times were changing and now Sammy was enrolled in kindergarten. 

Nowadays omegas were enrolled in schools as well. Increased security in schools and advanced suppressants made it possible for omegas to have a life as well. 

Sammy made many new friends at school. Brady, Ash, Jo and many more. He is a social and smart kid who got along with everyone, also the perks of being the prince. 

Jo is an omega who is also Sam's best friend. They played together in the playground and hung upside down on the monkey bars.

Ash is the geeky kid who knew everything about everything. He claimed that he even knew where babies came from. _Not from stork by the way._

Mark is an arrogant dick who wants to be best friends with Sammy but Jo says Sam should keep his ass away from him because Mark's dog once bit Jo. She claims he did it on purpose.

Sam has many friends but there is a certain someone who showed extra interest in him. She is a year older than Sam and had no friends other than Mark's sister Lilith. 

Ruby is an omega, she is beautiful with dark hair and dark eyes and Sam always wondered if she would marry him when they were older. 

Jo always said it is a bad idea but Ruby always played with her shoulder length hair and batted her eyelashes whenever Sam looked at her.

One day Sam plucked a pink rose from their primary school's garden and offered it to Ruby. She accepted it and pecked Sam on the cheek. 

And Sam was gone, he got bolder and grabbed her. He pecked her on the lips and said "Will you marry me when we are older?". She smirked and ran off swaying her tiny hips. Sam took that as a yes.

Later Jo kicked his ass. 

OoOoOoOoO

Sammy went home after school and told Dean that he found his future bride. He said "Mom, you won't believe what happened. Ruby kissed me, I am gonna marry her". Dean would be amused and laugh at his childish romance. 

Four years old Sam would brag about his five years old _Older_ girlfriend and how Jo was jealous because nobody asked her to marry yet. Sam would tell his parents and grandpa, that he would be Batman and save Ruby from the bad guys. Then she would kiss him again and they would make so many babies.

Cas, Dean, Jared and all their servants would be amused at the young prince's pipe dreams. 

Dinner time would be Sam's time, he would tell everyone about how great he is and how all the girls want him. But he's gonna marry the _Older_ girl and all the other girls would die of jealousy. He would brag about how Mark is jealous because he has a girlfriend and Mark doesn't. 

_Oh his perfect life._


	9. Kiss and make babies

Years passed by and Dean's life went by happily, she loved her son and was content with her life.

Cas was studying to be a doctor so he didn't have much time to come home and make her pregnant again. He was too busy studying in college while Dean took care of eleven years old Sammy. 

But Dean didn't mind, because she had Jared to satisfy her now. Jared didn't have to wait for Cas to get out of the house so that he could fuck his baby girl. 

Jared would sneak into Dean's room every night and fuck her hard. She would squirm and moan as Jared would fill her holes. 

He got her pregnant twice, while Cas was in college but then he had to give her pills to keep their secret affair, _a secret._

As much as it hurt him, he couldn't let Dean get pregnant with his babies. He hoped that he could fuck Dean while Cas visited so that they could tell him that it's Cas's. But that never happened, whenever Cas came home he wouldn't leave Dean alone, even for a moment. Jared never got a chance to fuck her during Cas's vacations.

But this time, Cas actually got her pregnant. He would've done it sooner if Jared wasn't secretly giving Dean contraceptive pills with coffee. Jared didn't want Dean to carry anyone else's baby other than his own. 

Dean wasn't aware of this little fact otherwise she would never have agreed to this. She wanted to have more babies, especially Cas's because she was still guilty of lying to him about Sam. She hoped that carrying Cas's child would help her bury down that guilt a bit.

OoOoOoOoO

Jared was working at the ministry for two straight days, he had a meeting with the neighbouring kingdom's king. He couldn't come home so he couldn't slip contraceptive pills in Dean's coffee for two straight days and Cas got her pregnant.

Cas noticed the smell before Jared could do anything. Dean was overjoyed, she couldn't believe that after all these years she was pregnant again. She missed the feeling of being filled with babies. 

But she was glad that it was Cas's baby, because as much as she loved her daddy she loved her big brother the same.

OoOoOoOoO

Cas left for college again, it was his last semester, then he would become a hot shot doctor. 

It was not like he was gonna work at a hospital or something, he is the future king. But he wanted to help people and research in medical field so he decided to get his degree in medicine.

OoOoOoOoO

Jared took care of Dean during her pregnancy, although he hated the idea of Dean carrying _not his_ child. But it was Dean's baby so he would love his grandson for sure.

_At least he made her pregnant first._

OoOoOoOoO

As months went by, Dean's belly started growing. After so many years she had her full, beautiful tummy back. She loved the feeling of her baby kicking inside her.

The palace was once again filled with omega smell. Jared couldn't help himself but nuzzle his nose on the spot behind her ear and smell her in. _She smells delicious._

He would fuck her as much as he could.

When Dean was almost nine months pregnant, Cas's studies completed and he came back to the palace. He joined his dad with the kingdom's affairs and helped take care of Dean. 

It was a hard time for Jared because he couldn't fuck her baby girl anymore since Cas was back but he did manage to give Cas some extra work so that he could get an hour extra with his baby doll before Cas returned from the ministry.

OoOoOoOoO

Both of them were horny all the time, whenever they were home. While Cas fucked Dean, Jared would jerk off hard in the bathroom. He would stroke his cock so hard that it would start aching, then he would cum taking in his omega's smell. 

Then he would punch the shower wall in frustration.

OoOoOoOoO

But what nobody knew was that Jared and Cas weren't the only one being affected by the Dean's essence. 

There was someone else as well. 

Little Sammy couldn't control his tiny little pee pee from jumping at the hint of his mommy's smell. He didn't know what was happening to his body. 

His pee pee ached, he had to cup it and press it gently to feel a bit better. 

But today was the worse, his pee pee didn't just ache, but was so hard and it stood. Sam had no idea what to do, it never happened when he was at school. Whenever he came home and hugged his mommy, his pee pee started aching.

_Was he allergic to mommy now?_

But he loved his mommy, she is so beautiful and she smelled so good and his new little brother is sleeping inside her tummy. 

He couldn't stay away from his mommy, no matter how much the allergy hurts. 

He wrapped his tiny little hand around his pee pee and squeezed gently. It felt good. _So good._

So he started stroking his pee pee a bit harder. A few seconds later, he felt a tingling sensation in his finger tips and toe tips and a warm flash of something rushed through his blood, then ropes of white creamy stuff covered his hands and his T-shirt.

Sam freaked out and rushed to the bathroom to clean himself. 

_What the hell just happened to him? Is he sick? Should he tell his mommy about it?_

No way, he doesn't want her to worry about him, he is a big boy now and he can take care of himself.

Just then he noticed that his pee pee didn't hurt anymore. Probably that white stuff was stuck inside and now that it's out, he is better.

But the feeling didn't last much longer, he sensed his mom's smell again and his pre teen hormones made him hard instantly.

He decided to ask his _know it all_ best friend Ash about it, but he wasn't gonna tell him everything. He would do it discretely because stupid Ash might tell Jo and Jo's big mouth would blabber about it to his mommy and she will just worry about him.

OoOoOoOoO

Next day he decided to ask Ash about it during lunch. He cornered him at the playground after eating and said "Dude, I have gotta talk to you", Ash said "'Sup Sam?".

Sam said "I have this friend who has a problem", Ash nodded listening carefully and said "A friend? Huh. Go on" and Sam continued "His pee pee hurts and becomes hard, then something white and creamy comes out of it". 

Ash giggled and said "Dude, you got your first Arousal? For Ruby?". Sam looked confused and asked "uh what?". 

_Ruby? What has Ruby got to do with his allergy to mom?_

Ash continued "My paternal cousin Garth, told me all about sex. He is fifteen by the way and he has a hot shot girlfriend. That girl is supposed to be his maternal cousin's omega but he secretly fucked her multiple times" he said with a wink and smirk. 

_Sam was lost, he has no idea what fucking is. Sex meant kissing right? When people got old enough and kiss, they made babies right? That's how daddy and mommy were making his little brother. Then why was Ash making it such a big ass deal? He kissed Ruby billions of times already._

He asked Ash "I kissed Ruby so many times, your brother is fifteen. Why is it such a big deal?". 

Ash's mouth hung open and he burst into laughter "Oh my innocent little Sammy. I didn't know nobody told you about sex. Not to worry, Doctor Badass will be your sex guru".

He dragged Sam to his locker and pulled out a couple of dirty magazines that he jacked from his big ass cousin.

Sam watched wide eyed as Ash guided him through the pages of sex and love making. 

Sam could feel his cock give an interesting twitch as he stared at the pictures of naked women with their legs open, while an alpha had his _Much_ larger pee pee inside her hole.

Sam felt a pang of jealousy at the size of those cocks and Ash noticed. He said "Hey don't worry, your junk would get big as well. It grows when you turn older". 

Then Ash showed him pictures of women showing off their holes while the sticky white stuff _which according to doctor badass is called cum by the way_ was dripping out of their holes. 

Sam's cock was fully hard now, at that sight. He couldn't help but imagine his mom holding her legs open while _his_ cum drips out of her holes.

_Oh god, his cock hurts._

Ash noticed again and said "Looks like the pictures got you excited Sammy, go fuck Ruby" he laughed and left.

Sam just rolled his eyes and went to the toilet. He stroked his little cock hard and came all over the toilet seat. He bit his lips to hold back a scream.

He didn't understand one thing though, Ruby was his girlfriend, then why was he thinking about his mommy? 

This is wrong, so wrong. He shouldn't think about the process of baby making with his mommy, he was gonna marry Ruby and make babies with her. He needed to find Ruby and make out with her to remove these dirty thoughts about his mom from his head.

_Mommy is supposed to be with daddy. What kind of sick fuck wants to be buried inside his mommy's holes? He is definitely going to hell for this. His dad would kill him if he finds out what goes on inside his filthy mind. Oh god where the hell is Ruby when he needs her the most._

He found Ruby and kissed her lips passionately, but whenever he closed his eyes, all he could see was his mommy, _his Dean_. Her smell was stuck in his nose and no matter how much he tried to get it out, he couldn't. Ruby's omega smell was not enough to remove his mommy's sensation from his system. 

_What was his mommy doing to him? How could he handle living at the palace? Her smell would kill him. He couldn't control himself around her anymore, especially now that he knows what sex means and how much he wants to fill his mommy up with his own cum._

So he asked Ruby, if he could stay with her for a few of days. 

Ruby was overjoyed, her parents were out of town, on business so she could make out with Sam as much as she wanted. 

Sam called home and informed one of the servants that he was staying at Ruby's for a few days, to study together for the coming exams. 

The servant informed Dean and sent a few clothes to Sam. Dean was upset about not being able to see her Sammy for a few days. But she wasn't gonna come in the way of her son's studies. 

So she decided to try and not worry about Sam and concentrate on taking care of herself, since it was her last month of pregnancy. 

_Sam would be fine, he is at a friend's place, studying. He would be fine._

_Dean sighed to herself._


	10. INTERMISSION

Hey guys, sorry it's taking so long to post new chapters.

I am having exams and I am so scared. :\

Keep me in your prayers, so that I pass my exams ;)

Stay tuned. I'll post the next chapter, this weekend.

Thanks for being with me so far.

Love you all. <3 :D

~~Clara~~


	11. Patience Lover Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaayyyyy exams over, now Christmas break.  
> Thanks for your wishes guys :D  
> It meant a lot to me.

Sam went to Ruby's home with her, while his clothes were dropped at Ruby's place by a servant.

The moment they entered her bedroom, they started making out and sucking each other's tongues.

Ruby's dad and big brothers were out on business so she didn't get fucked by an alpha in a while.

After making out, she took off her clothes and laid on the bed, spreading her legs, like the good little omega bitch she is. 

Sam just watched her as she waited for him to devour her holes. 

Sam nervously scratched the back of his head and said "Umm. I have never done this before". Ruby smirked and said "Doesn't matter, you are an alpha and your body is ready. Now fuck me". 

Sam looked down, at her willing holes then back at her face then back at her pussy and said "I.. Umm. What do I do?". 

Ruby sighed and sat up. She removed his belt and unzipped his pants pulling his half hard cock out. Then without warning she wrapped her lips around his little cock.

Sam moaned in pleasure as she swirled her tongue around his cock head and gently suckled. She grabbed his balls and gently squeezed as he bit his lips.

Sam has never felt so damn good. The warmth of her mouth on his cock made him dizzy. He grabbed her hair from the back of her head using both hands and started thrusting in and out of her throat. 

Ruby moaned wantonly, like a whore and she came untouched as the alpha used her like a fuck toy.

Sam's thrusts increased as he pounded her throat and pulled her hair. Ruby gagged and chocked on his cock as he pushed his balls inside her mouth too. 

Sam closed his eyes as he continued pounding inside the omega's mouth. He couldn't help it when his mommy's face appeared in his mind as he fucked her throat.

His thrusts became erratic as he came down her throat and bit his lips to hold back screaming 'mommy'.

Next few days went by with Sam fucking Ruby's throat thinking about his mommy, _his Dean_.

Everything was going under control, he thought he could distract himself from his mommy by using this omega's throat.

But his mommy's smell was stuck in his senses and he could only cum if he imagined Ruby's mouth to be Dean's. 

Ruby could never actually make him cum, but he wasn't gonna tell her that. He would use her as long as he could, to keep himself from fucking his mommy. 

But everything came tumbling down when one night he screamed 'mommy' and came all over Ruby's face.

He didn't realize that he actually screamed out loud until he noticed the disgusted cum covered look Ruby was giving him. She said "What?" raising her eyebrows.

Sam replied "What?" pulling his innocent oblivious face.

Ruby said "You said mommy?".

Sam said "What? You crazy. No".

Ruby smirked and said "Now now Sammy, don't lie to me. You've got a little crush on your mommy? You realize what will happen if your daddy finds out?".

Sam panicked and yelled in hushed tone "Ruby, I swear to god, if you tell anyone about this I will rip your throat out". 

Ruby pouted her lips and said "oh Sammy, you hurt my feelings. You know I won't tell, I am your friend".

Sam released a breath he didn't know he was holding and said "I didn't mean it that way Ruby, I am sorry". 

Ruby smiled and sat on Sam's lap, with both her legs on either side of him in such a way that her pussy was gently rubbing his cock.

She said "I understand how you feel, and I am your best friend so I will keep your secret. Just let me help you".

Sam looked at her and said "How are you gonna help me?". Ruby made a sad face and said "Sam, you need to understand that you can never have your mommy. It's taboo in our society". 

Sam pushed her away, and she fell on the bed. He got up and sat on the couch and said "You don't know that, my mom loves me".

Ruby got out of the bed and walked naked towards him. She cupped his face and climbed on his lap again and said "Of course she does but not in the same way you do".

Sam looked at her angrily but she continued "But I can help you". Sam furrowed his eyebrows hearing this and asked "How?". Ruby smirked and said "I know a love spell that can make anyone fall in love with you and I know it will work because your mommy already loves you".

Sam went in alpha mode and said "Gimme the spell". Ruby smiled and said "Relax cowboy, it won't work until you are a fully grown alpha. You need to be fifteen to complete the spell". 

Sam panicked and said "Fif... are you nuts, I am not even twelve yet". Ruby said "That's why I am gonna help you till then. Fuck me alpha" she crashed her lips with Sam's but he turned his face away and covered his lips with his fingers and said "I can't, now that I admitted I love Dean, I can't anymore". 

Ruby cupped his face and looked into his eyes, she said "Then what are you gonna do huh, jerk off your entire life. This is right Sam, it feels right" she kissed him again and this time Sam didn't push her away. 

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head backwards to expose her long neck as he left bite marks on it. Ruby guided Sam's already hard cock into her slutty wet hole and started fucking herself on it. 

Sam moved his hips and pounded into her hole as she jumped on his cock.

He pinched her nipples as her breasts bounced and she came screaming, throwing her head back.

Sam came soon after, filling her hole with his hot sticky load as he screamed his mommy's name again.

He lifted her up and pulled out, he watched as his cum dripped out of her fucked out pussy. 

_Oh how much he wanted to watch his cum drip out of his mommy's pussy._

Sam loves Dean so he will wait.

Once he turns fifteen, he will fuck his mommy and fill her up with his babies.

Just the thought of fucking his mommy made him hard again and he fucked Ruby again.


	12. Tired of waiting

It's been days and Sam hasn't seen his mommy.

He was already bored of fucking Ruby but he needed that spell. 

Sam decided to go back home, he could always fuck Ruby at school. But right now he needs his Dean. 

He missed her touch, her kiss, her hugs. Ruby could never satisfy him the way Dean's simplest of the touches could.

He said Ruby that he will see her at school, he grabbed his bag and walked out of her house. 

Ruby was left alone again, her daddy Azazel and big brother Alastair were still not back yet and his fuck toy Sam just left her.

But at least, as long as she tells him that she has the spell, she could get what she wanted. Of course Sam will never find out what she really wanted. It was her daddy Azazel's master plan, and she would do anything for her daddy.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam went back home and the ripe omega smell flooded his senses, he took a deep breath and embraced the smell. Then he rushed to his mommy's room.

Dean was sprawled on the bed, reading Oliver Twist to her unborn child when Sam entered.

Dean's eyes watered as she saw her baby boy after so many days. Sam rushed to the bed and pulled his mommy into a deep and tight hug. 

Sam put his face in the crook of Dean's neck and smelled her in, he said "I missed you so much mommy" and nuzzled her neck. Dean held him tight and said "I missed you too baby, don't ever leave me". 

Sam pulled away only to capture his mom's lips for a kiss. 

This took Dean by surprise, they never kissed on the lips before, not since Sam popped his knot. But she embraced it and kissed Sam back.

It was a closed mouthed kiss but Sam couldn't risk his mom finding out about his feelings so he didn't do anything.

They pulled away panting and rested their foreheads together. Sam gently rubbed Dean's tummy, any day now his little brother could come.

While rubbing Dean's tummy and nuzzling her, Sam noticed two wet spot on Dean's maternity lingerie. 

Sam stared hungrily at the two spots, _Mommy started lactating, oh he wanted to taste her milk so bad. He wanted to feel those nipples under his tongue, he wanted to suck those ripe omega breasts._

But he didn't say all this, just "Mom, you are wet", he rubbed his thumb over her cloth covered hard nipple. Dean shivered at the touch and sat up. She gently pushed his hands away and said "It's just milk, it means your brother is coming soon" she smiled.

Sam felt a rush of anger as she pushed his hand, but never mind he will get what he wants. He will manipulate his omega into submission bit by bit and if it doesn't work, he could always rely on the love spell. But he can't wait till he is older, he needs it now. No omega could make him feel as good as his mommy could. He felt overwhelmed at the thought and rushed out of his mom's room, leaving a confused Dean behind.

He went to his bathroom and jerked off hard, just the thought of fucking his beautiful mommy was enough to push him to the edge. He came biting his lips, to hold back screaming his mommy's name.


	13. Wanna get fucked good

A few days later Dean's water broke, the doctor called Jared, Cas and Sam and they rushed home. 

Cas and Jared sat on either side of Dean, holding her hands as she pushed. Sam stood at the edge of the bed, next to Cas, watching his sweaty and tired mommy using all her strength to push out his brother.

A single tear drop escaped his eye as he saw how much pain his mommy was in. 

He wanted Cas to move aside so that he could hold his mommy, but Cas wouldn't leave Dean's hand. Sam tried to pull Cas away and said "I wanna sit next to mommy". Cas looked at him with annoyed eyes and said "Go out and play, mommy is very tired and she hasn't got time for your crap". 

Sam felt intense rage and used his _much smaller than Cas's_ hands to punch his daddy's arm. 

Cas was pissed now, he used his bright blue alpha eyes and Sam backed off.

A nurse pushed him out of the room as Dean continued pushing and screaming.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam was so angry at his father, how dare he kick him out. 

_If only he was big enough, strong enough, he would fight his father and claim his mommy as his own._

_His mommy should only carry his babies, was is she going through so much pain for his father._

_Why doesn't Cas just go back to his medical school so that he could stay happily with his mommy._

He waited outside, biting his inner cheeks and squeezing his fingers into fists as he swallowed his anger. He could feel the pain, his mommy was going through. 

OoOoOoOoO

An hour later, door opened and the sound of crying baby filled the house. 

He rushed inside to see Cas holding his little brother and Jared hugging his mommy. 

Sam climbed on the bed and threw himself at his Dean, he held her tight and started sobbing, burying his face at the crook of her neck. 

Dean held him close and said "I am fine Sammy", she kissed his temple and Sam leaned into the touch.

Cas interrupted his hugging ecstasy and said "It's time for your brother to drink milk, go to your room Sam". 

Sam gazed daggers at his father and said "Can't he drink milk, in my presence?". Cas was really annoyed by his rebellious son now, he wanted to give Sam a tight slap to show him his place but Jared interrupted.

Jared said "Come on Sam, you can spend time with your mommy and little brother later, lets go out and play". 

This calmed down Sam and Cas both, Sam felt like his grandpa is the only one who supported him. Of course he will spend time with his mommy later, his daddy would leave for work and Dean would be all his.

Sam gave a tight hug to Dean, one more time and left the room with Jared.

Cas was glad that his father and son both left the room, he didn't want any drooling alphas while his omega breastfed their baby.

He sat next to Dean as she unbuttoned her paper gown and pulled her breast out. He stared hungrily as Dean put her nipple between their son's lips and he started suckling.

Cas moved closer to Dean and fondled her unoccupied breast, putting her nipple in his mouth and suckling her breast milk. She tasted so sweet, so delicious.

Watching both her breasts being suckled on at the same time, made Cas's cock iron hard. It's been weeks since he last fucked Dean's pussy.

He pulled his mouth off of her nipple with a pop and moved down. 

As Dean continued feeding her baby, Cas gently opened her legs to see her loose pussy.

It was bloody and gaping like the fuckin' grand canyon. Cas's thought, he won't even need to prepare her tonight. His alpha cock would slip right into her loose pussy.

He pulled his gigantic cock out and thrusted inside, Dean screamed in pained pleasure. Her inner walls were extremely delicate and sensitive after pushing the baby out. Although she was loose, still Cas's cock was too big for her to take at the moment. 

Cas cupped her face and kissed her lips, their baby squeezed between them suckling on his mommy's nipples. Cas said while slowly pulling out and thrusting back in "You did so good baby, I am proud of you. Can't wait to fill you up again". His thrusts increased as Dean threw her head back in intense pleasure, providing Cas her neck to chew on.

Cas sucked and bit her neck as he continued thrusting in her over stimulated pussy.

Cas came deep inside her, his cum mixing with blood as he pushed his seed as deep as it would go.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam was angry, he wanted to watch his mom's breasts but his daddy totally cockblocked him.

His anger calmed down a bit when Jared bought him Mango smoothie. He loved his grandpa, Jared was always nice to him. He never took Cas's side and always took care of him. He attended the soccer match when Sam played, he was the happiest whenever Sam got an A+ on a test. _Which was always by the way, thank you very much._

Guess grandparents are always that sweet.

_Of course he had no idea that Jared was not his grandpa, but his father._

Jared hated it whenever Cas was rude to _his_ son. He just wanted to scream and punch that possessive son of a bitch. 

He knew if he didn't interrupt, Cas would've hit Sam, and then Cas would've kicked both of them out of the bedroom and watch _his_ Dean's breasts while she breastfed the baby.

He couldn't wait to send Cas to some foreign country on work so that he could fuck his baby girl again. He was dying to taste his daughter's breast milk. It's been so long since he felt that honey sweet milk roll on his tongue.

He felt like he has been thirsty for centuries.

OoOoOoOoO

Cas fucked Dean and passed out next to her, after his intense orgasm. Dean was left sprawled on the bed, while her son was still suckling her breasts. 

Cas's impatience to fuck her, turned her on even more. She loved it when he gave her so much attention. But she wanted her daddy too.

She started reminiscing the days when Cas and Jared fucked her together. She hasn't been double penetrated in so long. But Cas was too possessive to share her. 

Dean was the typical omega, she loved getting fucked by more and more alphas with her daddy and big brother taking lead. But Cas believed in monogamy, even the thought of sharing his omega made him furious.

Dean sighed, looking at Cas's sleeping form then at her son.

She smiled at the baby and said "What am I gonna do Ben?", the baby looked at her frowning and continued suckling.

Dean just smiled.


	14. True color of blood

Next day Cas went to the ministry but Jared took a day off, he said he wasn't feeling good.

Whereas in reality he was just too horny.

Sam was at school, while Jared fucked Dean.

But for some reason, Dean didn't feel any orgasm. She was happy that Jared was fucking her but cheating on Cas, after having his baby didn't feel right.

So she stopped Jared, she said "I am sorry dad, yesterday I was dying to get fucked by you but somehow it doesn't feel right". Jared was confused when Dean denied him his orgasm. He controlled his anger and asked "Are you denying me? I am your alpha Dean". 

Dean looked down in shame then looked back up to her daddy, making eye contact momentarily and breaking it again. She said "Dad we can't have sex anymore. Even though I want to but I can't cheat on Cas, he is my alpha now".

Jared couldn't believe his ears _Little fuckhole Dean was denying him, who the hell did she think she is?_

He said "Dean you realize I am the father, right? You can't deny me". Dean cupped Jared's face and said "I know dad, I just... You know how much I loved getting fucked by alphas but now after having Cas's baby, I just feel like a cheap whore when I think about other men. Just yesterday I wanted to get fucked but last night Cas made love to me and told me how much he loved me. I just felt so guilty about cheating on him".

Jared yelled "He always told he loved you slut, you don't quit getting fucking because of that". Dean's eyes watered as her daddy yelled at her, she said "I can't dad, I feel guilty, I can't".

Jared laughed a maniac laughter and said "Then why would I wanna keep you in my palace? Get out". 

Dean's heart shattered hearing this _Was she just a hole to fuck? Did her daddy not love her at all? All those sweet nothings that he said, was it all to get in her pants?_

She didn't even realize she was sobbing when Jared slapped her face "Stop crying bitch, and get out before I come back tonight" he left.

Dean just stayed there for a while, shocked. Then she slowly got up, still sobbing and packed her bag.

She had no idea where she was gonna go.

She decided to call Cas.

_On the phone._

_Dean: Cas, can you come home now?_

_Cas: Why? Is everything okay?_

_Dean: I need to talk to you, it's important please._

_Cas: I have so much work Dean._

_Dean: Please Cas, I wouldn't have bothered you if it wasn't important._

_Cas: Alright, I am coming._

Cas came home and asked Dean, what's wrong. She couldn't stop crying as Cas rubbed her back and asked her repeatedly, what happened.

At last she caught her breath and said "Dad told me to leave the palace before tonight". Cas frowned his eyebrows and asked "What? Why?".

Dean didn't know how to tell him but she gathered all her courage and said "Because... Because I told him that I can't have sex with him anymore".

Cas's eyes opened wide and he stood up, he asked "What do you mean, can't have sex anymore?". Dean couldn't make eye contact with him, she said looking down "Dad has been... he umm... he has been fucking me all this time".

Cas yelled "He raped you?".

Dean shook her head looking up and said "No no... I wanted... I".

Cas slapped her hard before she could finish speaking, he said "Get out".

Dean said "Cas I am sorry, I denied him because I love you".

Cas looked at her with murderous rage and his alpha eyes glowed bright blue. He said "Get out before I rip off your throat with my teeth".

Dean got up quietly and turned to walk towards the nursery, but Cas stopped her. He said "Where do you think you are going? Do you think I am gonna let you take my son? Get out slut".

Dean's heart didn't hurt hearing this, she didn't feel anything at all. She just picked her bag and walked out.

It was her fault, she thought. She cheated on Cas, she deserved it. But she did it because she couldn't live without Jared. She loved her daddy too much, but turns out her dad didn't give a crap about her. 

Maybe neither of them really cared about her, otherwise they wouldn't have kicked her out, knowing she had no one other than them.

Then she thought, maybe her mom's family would take her in, huh who is she kidding, she is the reason behind their daughter's death. Probably they are waiting for her with shotguns.

She just walked down the street, hoping that a truck might hit her. She was too coward to commit suicide, getting killed was the best thing that could have happened to her.

But suddenly a mini truck pulled over and a woman poked her head out of it. She said "Hey kid, why are you roaming on the streets alone, it's not safe". Dean looked at her and said "I have nowhere to go".

The woman felt sorry for her and said "Come on in" and opened the passenger door.

Dean got in and the woman said "Hi I am Ellen, this is my cousin Jody" pointing towards the girl sprawled on the back seat cleaning guns. Jody said "Hey". 

Dean forced a smile and said "I am Dean". 

They took her to their roadhouse and gave her some sandwiches to eat. 

Ellen told her she could live here for as long as she wants.

Dean thanked her but asked if she could get a job here. Ellen said "Jody is going to college next week, she is gonna be a police woman" she said proudly then continued "so if you want, you could help me out in the kitchen". Dean nodded and hugged Ellen for helping her so much.

She went to the back room and tried to get some sleep.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam came home that evening after his study date with Ash and Jo and rushed to his mommy's room. He couldn't wait to see her after such a long day.

But mom was not there.

He went to the study and noticed sounds from behind the door. He listened closely.

_Cas: I couldn't believe you would fuck her, after I claimed her._

_Jared: Hey, she wanted it too, it's not like I raped her._

_Cas: Doesn't matter, desperate old man._

_Jared: You never claimed her Cas, I am the one who got her pregnant, Sam's my son._

_Silence..._

_Jared: See. That slut knew how to keep secrets._

_Cas: I shouldn't have let her go, I should have ripped her heart out. THAT FUCKIN' WHORE._

_Jared: She won't survive much longer out there anyways, probably she would get raped and killed by some crazy fucker._

_Cas: Let her rot out there._

Sam stormed in "What the fuck are you talking about? Where is mom?".

Jared said "Your mom got what she deserved. Now go to your room".

Sam punched Jared and broke his nose and asked again "Where is my mom?"

Jared pulled his handkerchief out and tried to stop the bleeding when Cas said "You heard him, she probably got raped and killed".

Sam picked a vase and threw it at Cas, but Cas dodged it and said "Sam if you wanna stay here then stop this drama right away".

Sam snorted and said "Go to hell" he picked up his bag and walked out of the palace.

He didn't know where to look for Sam so he went to the nearest news channel office and showed them the picture of Dean that he always carried in his pocket.

_No one knew Dean, Cas and Jared never let her out of the palace, unless when she was getting used, but that was private. Sam was still too young so he didn't come in front of the media too much, therefore no one really knew that he was prince Sam._

Sam requested one of the anchors to show the photo on TV because he got separated from his mommy. The anchor felt sorry for the eleven years old boy and aired the photo, followed by Sam's phone number.

OoOoOoOoO

Jared and Cas laughed watching the news and expected to get a call from morgue saying that Dean was dead.

OoOoOoOoO

Jody watched Dean's photo on the channel and rushed to inform Ellen.

Ellen felt bad about the little boy looking for his mommy so she called Sam. 

OoOoOoOoO

_On the phone._

_Sam: Mom?_

_Ellen: Is this Sam?_

_Sam: Yes, do you know where my mom is?_

_Ellen: Yes, she is here, come to the roadhouse._

She texted him the entire address and Sam rushed there.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam reached there a few hours later.

It was still a little after midnight and Dean was sleeping.

Ellen let Sam in and said "Your mom is in the back room".

Sam rushed to the back room and entered.

He looked at Dean's sleeping form.

He slowly moved closer to the bed and noticed the tear tracks on his mommy's cheeks.

He didn't wake her up, he just laid next to her. Holding her close.


	15. You didn't deserve it

Dean woke up the next morning, with the feeling of a warm body stuck on her back.

She panicked and sat up quickly, turning to see who it was. Sam yawned and rubbed his eyes, whining "Ehh mom why did you wake me up?".

Dean stared at him in disbelieve and asked "What are you doing here? How did you find me Sam?".

Sam rolled his eyes and said "It's Sammy and you can't get rid of me that easy" he threw a shit eating grin.

Dean sighed and said "Seriously Sam, why are you here?". Sam replied "I know what happened. Mom how could you leave me? Couldn't you call?".

Dean looked down and picked the edge of the blanket for a moment then she looked up and said "Whatever happened, I deserved it. I am a shameless cheater". A single tear drop left her eye.

Sam cupped her face and kissed her cheek, licking the tear drop away. He said "You didn't deserve it, you will never hear me say that you are not good. You are the kindest woman I have ever met. I love you mom". Dean buried her face in Sam's chest and started sobbing as Sam rubbed her back.

They stayed like that for a while then Dean pulled away, she said "Sam you have to go back. You have school". 

Sam said "Screw school mom, I am not leaving you. I left them for you, I don't need anything".

Dean said "Are you crazy? Young man you are going back right now". Sam yelled "For the last time mom, I am not leaving you".

Dean stared at Sam for a while.

She said "Sam I have no money, I have nothing. I can't support both of us". Sam smiled and said "You don't have to do it alone. We will work together". He hugged her close.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam went to Ellen and asked if he could get a job around here. 

Ellen helped them get settled. Dean cooked at the roadhouse's kitchen and she enrolled Sam in a nearby school. After school Sam would deliver pizza and other stuff in the nearby areas.

OoOoOoOoO

A few years went by and now Sam was fifteen, a fully grown alpha. He grew into a very manly and tall and extremely intelligent young man.

He graduated early on his merit and got a full ride to Stanford. But he wasn't gonna leave his mommy. So instead he decided to get a degree from the nearby cookery school, so that they could open their own restaurant.

OoOoOoOoO

A few more years went by and Sam graduated from college. He got his business license and decided to open a new place and surprise his mommy. He got loan from the bank and bought a bakery a few miles away from the roadhouse. There was a little cottage attached along with the bakery which had a sitting room and a bedroom. 

Sam was sure Dean won't mind, they were used to sharing bed and Dean had no idea how much Sam wanted to have sex with her.

Sam never made any uncomfortable move on Dean. He knew Dean was still extremely broken from what Jared and Cas did. The only people she trusted her entire life, ripped her heart out of her chest.

Sam wanted to give Dean her space, he wanted Dean to know that her son loves her no matter what.

Dean never dated or even talked much to anyone. Sam wanted to see her beautiful freckled laughter but all he got was a little smile. He missed his mommy.

He thought, maybe now that they were self sufficient, he could get his mommy back. 

OoOoOoOoO 

Sam took Dean to their new bakery on one of Ellen's old mini vans. But he didn't tell her that it was theirs.

Dean entered the bakery and looked around, it was cute and cosy. She asked Sam "Why did you bring me here Sammy? It's not open".

Sam pulled out a set of papers wrapped in a pink bow and handed it to Dean.

Dean looked confused and read the papers.

It was possession letter of the shop and the cottage. 

Dean's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped. She looked at Sam and asked "What? How did you?". 

Sam grinned and said "I got a loan from the bank and bought this place". 

Tears filled Dean's eyes, she couldn't believe her baby boy was old enough to start his own business. 

Dean pulled Sam in for a hug, she buried her face in the crook of his neck and said "I am proud of you Sammy".

Sam held her close and they stood there like that.

Days went by, their business was running well and they started earning enough to comfortably get by. Sam noticed Dean looked happier. The dark circles under her eyes were gone and she smiled more. Sam was so glad to be the reason behind it.


	16. Two halves of a whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter guys.  
> Thanks for being with me so far.   
> Love you all.
> 
> ~Clara~

THEN

A few days after they kicked Dean out, Jared and Cas found new omegas to fuck.

It wasn't hard for them. Everybody threw their family's omega at the king and the prince. 

Jared married twelve years old Ruby, his son's girlfriend. 

Ruby didn't mind, Alastair and Azazel wanted her to wrap Sam around her finger so that someday she could be the queen. But by marrying Jared, she became the queen now. She was happy.

Cas found another omega Meg and got her pregnant, the first time he fucked her. They got married soon after.

They weren't even thinking about Dean, or Sam for that matter. They could always make more alpha sons with their new wives.

OoOoOoOoO

NOW

Sam and Dean didn't really care about those assholes. They were happy in their own little life.

Their business was blooming and the best part was that they were together.

Sam never wanted to be king anyways, too much work. All he wanted to do was relax in his mommy's arms.

Their own bakery was the best idea ever. Sam didn't have to go out for work, they baked side by side and had so much fun.

Once in a while they would go visit Ellen and Jody. They were the only friends they had, aside from the many happy customers who loved Dean's apple pie.

They were happy.

Sometimes Dean felt thankful about that day when she got kicked out by her father and brother. At least now her life had purpose, she wasn't just a hole to fuck anymore.

Also she realized who truly loved her.

Dean couldn't help but notice how much Sam grew. He was tall, manly, the perfect alpha.

She noticed how his muscles moved under his shirt when he baked.

She wondered if Sam has a girlfriend, well of course he does. Such a handsome guy like him can't be single.  
 _  
She should be happy about it right?_

_She is happy, isn't she?_

OoOoOoOoO

One night during dinner, she asked him "Sammy, I was wondering. Umm... Do you have a girlfriend?". 

Sam chocked on his soup but handled himself and said "Umm I am in love with someone, but she isn't my girlfriend, yet". 

Dean nodded and continued eating.

Sam noticed the tiniest frown in his mommy's features.   
_  
Is she upset?_

_Is she not okay with him being in love with anyone else._

_Is she jealous?_

Sam couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

"Why do you ask mom?" he asked.

Dean just shrugged, still looking down at her pie and said "Just curious".

Sam asked "Do you wanna meet her?".

Dean said "Sure" still not looking up from her pie.

Sam couldn't hold his shit eating grin. 

_Dean is jealous._

OoOoOoOoO

That night Sam couldn't sleep, even for a minute. 

_Was Dean really jealous?_

_Should he tell her?_

_What if it ruins everything?_

Oh god he was confused now. What the fuck should he do?

So Sam decided to check for more signs and see what his mom's reactions are.

OoOoOoOoO

Next morning Sam showered and came out of the bathroom wearing the tiniest towel ever made, barely covering his ass.

His thick and long dick was poking down the rim of the towel.

Dean just got up and was still in bed when Sam entered the bedroom from their bathroom.

Dean suddenly caught a glimpse of Sam's cock head and couldn't hold back a moan.

Sam heard the slightest moan and noticed the smell of slick, he realized that Dean was wet.

Just the thought of Dean being wet for him, made him hard and his cock started poking through the towel.

Dean covered her face with the blanket, trying to hide her arousal from her son.

Sam smirked as he noticed his mom's childish behaviour.

He removed his towel completely and walked towards the bed. He pulled the covers away from Dean.

Dean's jaw dropped as she saw her son's monster cock, when did that snort nose kid become so big?

Sam gently pulled her out of bed and walked her to the bathroom. Dean asked "Sam, what are you?". Sam cut her off and said "You wanted to meet the love of my life? There she is" he pointed towards the mirror.

Dean stood there dumbstruck as Sam gently started kissing the back of her neck while his cock rubbed against the cleavage of her ass.

Dean said "Umm Sam I... Umm", Sam sucked a hickey on her neck as she moaned. He said "I know mom, I love you too".

Dean turned towards him and kissed his lips passionately. Sam pulled her close and pressed their bodies together, with his cock now rubbing her PJ covered pussy.

Sam caught the edge of Dean's shirt and pulled up, Dean let him take it off easily. 

She wasn't wearing any bra.

Sam cupped her breasts and put one of her nipples in his mouth. He started suckling softly which made Dean throw her head back and moan.

Sam pulled her pants down and carried her to the bath tub, he laid her in and started the shower.

He spread her legs and gently licked and kissed her folds and clit as her slick wet his face.

Then he dipped one of his fingers inside.

Dean was so tight, like virgin tight. She hasn't been fucked in years which turned Sam on even more. 

Dean was his now. Only his.

He increased fingers inside her pussy, using slick as lube. Then he took out all the fingers and lined his rock hard cock against his mom's tiny pussy.

He thrusted in with one swift thrust. He stayed buried inside her for a moment then started fucking into her harder and faster.

Dean squirmed and moaned as Sam fucked into her. She has never felt so full. Even when her daddy and big brother double penetrated her, it still wasn't enough. But Sam made her complete. She doesn't want anyone else, doesn't need anything, Sam is enough for her. She is satisfied, finally.

Sam came deep inside her filling her up with his seeds as he sucked hickeys on her neck and around her nipples. Dean came right after, screaming her Sammy's name.

He stayed buried inside her until the water ran cold.

Then they got out of the tub and walked to the bedroom.

Both of them got dressed and decided to continue this again, tonight.

OoOoOoOoO

During work Sam noticed the smell, his mom was pregnant.

_He made his mom pregnant._

_He made his Dean pregnant._

OoOoOoOoO

They got married a few months later and Dean gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.

They named him Sheppard.

OoOoOoOoO 

Every night after putting Sheppard to bed, Sam would suckle on Dean's breasts while fucking into her pussy.

He drank her honey sweet milk as Dean moaned.

He would cum deep inside her screaming his mommy's name. 

They never felt this good in their entire life, it was like they completed each other.

They were two halves of a whole.

**Author's Note:**

> The end.  
> Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
